


The Enemy Within

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Emma, Regina and Star Trek.





	

"So you have an actual evil twin. Kind of like Spock on Star Trek."

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma. Alright, the plan on getting rid of my evil half didn't exactly work out, but it's nothing like Spock."

"Yes, the Evil Queen did not have a beard."

"What I mean in your simple Star Trek terms, the "evil" Spock was from alternative darker universe, while she is split from me. If you are looking for a simile, it would be The Enemy Within, where Kirk is split in the transporter accident."

"Wait...you know Star Trek?"

"It was long 28 years."


End file.
